Conduits for conveying liquids or gases are used in many industries. Traditionally conduits come in two forms: rigid conduits or flexible conduits. Connection between conduits can be realized by using a large variety of connectors. The connectors are therefore essential for connecting conduits.
Currently, one disadvantage of most connectors is that significant amount of time is often required to perform the connection or disconnection. For example, connection or disconnection may need to tighten or loosen nuts or screws, which may often require generic or special tools. Thus, it is often difficult to tighten and loosen nuts, screws or connectors when connecting and disconnecting conduits. A need exists for a connector assembly that can easily and quickly connects and disconnects conduits, and for providing interchangeability between connections of various conduits.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.